In This Cell With You
by Sambart
Summary: Alex has been captured by a man called Daggon, he has lost all hope in living until a girl get throw in the same cell as him...
1. Jane Summers

Chapter 1 – Jane Summers

Alex sat there in a cold damp corner of the cell staring at the grey wall in front of him and sitting on a pile of hay wearing just a white top and black pants – all his gadgets the lots had been taken away from him. A mysterious man, called Daggon, had captured him. Daggon always wore black clothes including black sunglasses. Alex had been in the cell for nearly a week surviving on just what they gave him (bread and water). He was now weak and doing nothing but trying to remember what it was like to be happy, safe and what it was like just being kid before he became an agent 1 year ago…

The silver metal cell doors opened and banged against the door. Alex looked up to see what they wanted. _Come to interrogate me again _he thought. But they did not open the doors for him, no. Two men in black looked at Alex and smiled at him in a very sly way. A third man then came in holding a girl in his arms. She had cuts and bruisers all over her and her head had a big gash in it and were pouring blood out that was slowly moving down her cheek and onto her orange tank top that was dirty. The man put her in the opposite corner of Alex and lay her on another pile of hay. He looked at Alex and Alex looked at him.

"If she isn't awake by 4pm tomorrow, we're killing her. Even if she wakes up during us killing her or not," said the man and then the three men walked out of the cell, slamming the metal door behind them, making a loud banging sound. Alex heard the men laughing as they slowly walked away. He then looked at the girl lying in the right hand corner. She looked dead, as if she was in a deep sleep trying to get out of it. He walked over to her and sat neck to her with his back against the wall and placing her head on his lap. Stroking her hand he spotted a silver bracelet on her right arm. On the bracelet was the name _Jane_. He presumed it was her name. He then ripped a bit of his white dirty top off and grabbed his water. He wet the rag, placed it on her cuts and the gash on her head and soaked up all the blood. For the first time in a week he smiled.He lay there for hours, with her head on his lap, soaking up all the blood and wrapping up her left wrist up – for it looked broken. He feel asleep - after he had done all his could – with her in his arms, trying to keep her warm.

When she woke up at last she sat there frozen for she couldn't remember anything. Then warmth hit her and she turned around to find Alex with his arms around her. She got up and walked in circles until he finally woke up.

"Your awake," he said startled with a smile on his face. She smiled back, looking

into his eyes.

"Why what's wrong? Where am I? Who are you?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Nothings wrong now. They said, the guys in black, said that if you didn't wake by 4pm tomorrow, well today by the looks of it the suns coming up, anyway they said if you didn't wake by four they would kill you. I don't know where I am either besides we're captured and in a cell. I'm Alex Rider," He said taking a breather after it.

"I've read about you, your that great young spy guy," she said shaking hands with Alex.

"I am really a great spy. A great spy wouldn't get captured and put in a place like this." Said Alex. There was silence for a moment but it was broken. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh I'm Jane Summers, I work for well I'm not suppose to say but I'm a spy aswell, not a very good one this was like my 3rd mission." Replied Jane. The looked into each others eyes and as Alex was about to ask Jane something, the metal doors opened again. They both looked to see who it was. Two men came into.

"Jane Summers, the boss wants you," said one of them. Jane got up and pulled a confused face and followed the men to a room, leaving Alex in the cold cell alone.


	2. Your Mission

This chapter is mostly about Jane and her feels and thoughts

* * *

Jane followed the men into another grey cell that had a chair and table in the middle of the room.

"Sit princess," said on the men pushing her into the chair, while he tied her hands,

waist and feet to the chair with rope. Jane stared at into his eyes. The man seemed to loose his nerve as her green eyes turned evil like. There was silence and it carried on after a men walked into the room.

"Please leave Dale," said the man who had just entered the room. The man (Dale)

who was staring at Jane, left room and closed the metal door. Jane turned her head and stared at the man at the other side of the table. "Do you know who I am," he asked Jane.

"No but you remind me of a guy I once knocked out," she replied with a smirk on

her face.

"Oh really, well I'm not…I am the guy who captured you and so called Alex and I'll

be the one who kills you if you don't do as your told," he replied in a big and scared

voice. Jane felt a shiver down her spine for she remembered what Alex had told her. _If you didn't wake by four they would kill you_ is what Alex had told her.

"So your Daggon," said Jane. The man nodded, smiled and slowly stood next to her.

Her kneeled down and looked into her eyes. She looked back at him. Daggon started to stroke her hair.

"I need you do something for me," he whispered in her ear, "get as much information

on Alex Rider as you can and I will let you go in two weeks time."

"If I don't, will you kill both of us?" asked Jane, not wanting to do the favour.

Daggon nodded his head and then asked Dale back in to take Jane back. _What do I do? I can't does this for Daggon, but if I do I'll be let go but Alex might be killed_ she thought to herself. Dale threw her into Alex. Alex caught her and stared at Dale. Dale smirk closed the cell door making a very loud bang and walked down the corridor.

Alex looked at Jane and Jane looked up at him. He saw a tear run down her eye and hugged her hard.

"What wrong Jane?" asked Alex after minutes of silence.

"I can't say," she replied.

"Come on you can tell me," he said with a smile.

"I can't," she replied as a few more tears fell down her cheek and onto his white top. Alex said nothing for he knew it would make her upset again. Let go of Jane and sat on the floor against the wall. Jane joined him. There in silence Jane thought of what she would do, while Alex wondered about what was going on.

"Alex," said Jane at last. Alex stared into her eyes.

"Yes," he replied.

"I…I…I've been told to get as much information of you as possible," said Jane.

"Off who?" asked Alex confused.

"Daggon," answered Jane.

"What? Why?" asked Alex.

"I said Daggon asked me to get information of you. I don't know why but I'm not going to," replied Jane. She desperately wanted to say why she wasn't going to do it but she couldn't. What if he didn't feel the same as her? They had only just met as well! Still she wondered…What if he didn't love her back!

* * *

Please R&R...Chapter 3 will probally be up next week 


	3. Knock Out

The moon shone a light threw the barred up window of Alex and Jane's cell. Jane stared at one of the grey walls. Alex had been a sleep for along, for no real thoughts were worrying him. Jane – on the other hand – had been thinking about her decision for quiet a long time. Even thought she made her mind to stay with Alex and get no information off him, she still had a voice in her head, telling her to leave him and forget about him. The more Jane ignored the voice it was harder for her to stick to her original answer. Jane was so in thought, that she didn't noticed she had been staring outside the window watching the sun rise for sometime, curled up in a ball. She sat up and wondered if she had fallen asleep. One minute she had been staring at the grey wall with her back against the wall and the next she was staring outside the barred window, curled up in a ball. She stared at Alex who was also awake. She smiled at Alex but the smile soon drifted away as she heard footsteps from outside the cell. The cell door opened and it was none other than Dale.

"Come get up princess," he said to Jane. Jane got angry but did as she was told.

" Don't call me princess _Dale_," she replied. Dale grabbed hold of her arm and closed the cell door.

Once more Jane was thrown into the room that she hated met Daggon in. She got tied to the chair with rope and sat in silence for a while, and then Daggon turned up…

"Hello, nice morning isn't it," he said closing the door behind him so it was just he and Jane.

"I wouldn't know, I live in a cell," she replied.

"You might not be in there for long though…have you thought of what you are going to do. Are you going to help me or help the pathetic Rider?" said Daggon.

"He's not pathetic and I am not going to help you!" shouted Jane.

"Oh course he pathetic and so are you…you managed to get in this state and you also have decided to not help me," said Daggon now smiling and brushing Jane's hair behind her ear. "Now my dear when would you and your pathetic, I mean lovely Alex Rider, want to die?"

Jane didn't answer and looked at Daggon. Daggon opened the door and left the room. Then in came Dale and a person she had not seen before. The men untied her and took her back to her cell or at least that was going to happen. As Dale was about to open the cell door, the other guy, threw Jane to the floor and knocked Dale out. Jane looked up to see what had happened. Dale was on the floor unconscious. Jane then looked up at the other man. Jane pulled a puzzled face. There standing in front of her was not a man that worked for Daggon but a girl with long brown hair.


End file.
